Time Onto Time
by sbyamibakura
Summary: KenseiHiro, beginning of S2, And it was his fault that Kensei’s heart had been broken, so it was his duty to do whatever he could to make amends.


Time Onto Time

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, not me. Sadly. I only own this story. I make no profit from this, other than my own pleasure.

Feedback/Archive: Feedback good, email me if you want to archive this. I am very agreeable.

Warning: T for slashyness, kissies, fire, declarations of love, regenerating samurai's out of the rubble, Kiro-ness, etc.

Pairing: Kensei/Hiro

Setting: During the ep 'Out of Time' after Hiro leaves White Beard's camp and the aftermath.

Summary: And it was his fault that Kensei's heart had been broken, so it was his duty to do whatever he could to make amends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flames burned higher and higher, the screams from White Beard's camp could clearly be heard, even over all the noise. But even their pitiful cries could not reach him; all he could think of was Kensei. How could he have left him? The man was supposed to be a Hero, not like this, turned out this way. And it was all his fault.

He looks where he should be heading off to, Yaeko's direction. Then he turns back to the flames and the explosions that were dying down. As they start to die down; he makes his decision.

Without turning back, he runs forward.

Now that the flames were smoldering and dying out, he could actually see what he was looking at; or the lack of, anyway. He gulps silently, holding back a torrent of emotion, thinking fleetingly of his best friend Ando back in the present time and wondered if he would ever get back there and…what exactly would he be leaving behind?

Yaeko? _Kensei_? His heart was hurting and he didn't know what these conflicting emotions that were warring within him were. He just wanted…he didn't know what he wanted. He starts to pour through the rubble and ash of what was once where he had been with Kensei, fighting, talking…he felt that leaving Kensei there had been a mistake.

He kneels down and pushes his hands through the ash and debris, wondering just what he was searching for. Although Kensei could heal like the cheerleader, like Claire, being blown up…he didn't think that _anyone _could come back from something of that magnitude.

After minutes of fruitless searching, he sighs and stands up. He blinks hard at the sudden tears coming from his eyes, not allowing himself the satisfaction when it was his own fault that Kensei was…was…he didn't even want to say it in his own thoughts.

He stares at nothing in particular for a few moments, he wasn't sure just how long, but after however long had passed, a noise catches his attention, followed by a movement that caught his eye.

The rubble was moving and he stares in quiet shock as a body, twisted, blackened beyond recognition pulls itself out of the rubble and ash. It looked more monstrous than he imagined; nothing was recognizable on it, though he knew in his heart without a doubt who it was.

But slowly…as the thing (he couldn't think of it as a person yet, especially not Kensei) made a slow, slow turn towards him, he could see signs that the power of regenerative healing was extensive indeed; the charred skin was literally falling off to be replaced by new and whole unblemished skin, the sparse hair fell out to be replaced with the familiar style that Hiro had gotten used to.

The black, and bleakness, was falling away, to be replaced by Takezo Kensei; whole and undamaged, as if he had never been in the tent when it had exploded. He turns his head towards Hiro, face and eyes whole, eyes filled with something that was different than the rage that Hiro had seen in the man's eyes some time earlier.

"You came back." said the man, his voice sounding rather neutral, though he couldn't help but have a tinge of surprise in his tone, whether he wanted to or not.

"Hai." _Yes_. "Yes, I…I had to. I had to make sure…" He looks at Kensei directly in the eyes, wondering if he had held back tears as well as he thought, by the look in the other man's eyes, he wasn't sure. "I…felt so bad. I should not have left you there. I know you are angry at me, and I know it's my fault…I am so, so very sorry. Gomen nasai!" _I'm very sorry. _

The man seemed to be unsure what to say to that, and it was belatedly that Hiro noticed that Kensei was quite, quite naked. He turns red and averts his face from the man, but not before his eyes picked up more than he bargained for.

He keeps his face averted from the man's while Kensei searches through the wreckage for something to wear. He was still a little wary about the man, unsure if the man would try to attack him from behind.

But he didn't really think so; a samurai's honor meant everything, no matter which side someone was on, that and the fact that he trusted Kensei; he really did, no matter what had gone on earlier, he still believed in the hero of his childhood, come to life literally in front of his eyes.

And it was his fault that Kensei's heart had been broken, so it was his duty to do whatever he could to make amends.

When he turns back to the man, he was fully clothed in samurai garb which looked quite remarkably similar to his old ones. He steps in front of Hiro, and once more Hiro feels unsure.

"You kissed her."

Both knew it was true; there was no denying it, so Hiro said nothing. But what Kensei says to him was surprising.

"Why was it her and not me? Am I not good enough?" asked Kensei to Hiro's shock. "Not the hero you wanted me to be, the one you read about as a child? Am I a disappointment to you, carp?"

_No! _Hiro felt his heart cry out. _But I never thought that you would ever want me. I couldn't want you! You were destined for your princess! I couldn't mess that up; no matter how much I longed for your kiss._

Something must have shown on his face, for Kensei leans in even closer and looks at him intently, face so close to his.

"I can't…couldn't…have you," Hiro whispered, looking down as he admitted something which he hadn't known about himself until an explosion thrust it into his face. "I think I latched onto Yaeko because she always seemed more accessible to me; you…you were, are…Kensei, Takezo. I have heard all these stories about you since I was a child and—"

He gets cut off by Kensei's sudden movement, the immortal samurai's mouth over his own. He felt a sweet relief followed by something deeper, stronger within him.

When they both finally pull away from one another, Kensei had his arms around him and Hiro felt a peaceful feeling deep within himself that he had not felt since he couldn't remember when.

"I love you, little carp," said Kensei. "I think I'm in a forgiving kind of mood now that I know that you…feel the same." He sounded a bit unsure at that, after admitting a love for him that Hiro never knew about.

"I love you too. That was why I—"

Kensei kisses him and Hiro shuts up. The man seemed to find a nice way of making him do so; Hiro didn't mind.

He vaguely wondered what the repercussions would be because of this, but as Kensei moves his tongue inside of his mouth and holds onto him close, he found that he didn't quite care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I actually finished this piece?! Wow. This was actually the first Kensei/Hiro I started to work on, right after the ep where White Beard's camp explodes, but I had never finished it, it has been sitting on my comp for awhile, from the line;

'And it was his fault that Kensei's heart had been broken, so it was his duty to do whatever he could to make amends.'

I hadn't known what to write, or how to finish the piece back after ep 6, I hadn't quite got the hang of writing Kiro as well as I can now. But I finally finished this! Yay!

Keep on reading and reviewing!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
